One Night at the Hospital
by Hitoko-sama
Summary: After two awesome nights with Kabuto, naruto is completely ready to leave everything for him. SO he does. But trouble comes at every turn, will the couple ever be happy?
1. The hospital

Ok I wanted this to be a one shot, because all my other fanfics have some kind of crack involved or there going to be like 819328984 chapters long.

I hope you enjoy this it's a KabuNaru fic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto lay exhausted on a bed in Kohona's only hospital. His body was weak. He'd been training with Jiraiya and passed out. So out of the pure worry, Jiraiya had taken Naruto to the hospital and was now talking with one of his doctors.

" Jiraiya-sama no need to worry, Naruto-kun should be awake by tomorrow morning." The doctor said.

" Alright, I will be here." Jiraiya said. " Goodnight."

Jiraiya walked out of the building. The doctor stood in the hallway and laugh to himself. Then the doctor removed his face. It was none other than Kabuto Yakushi.

" Hmm, I think I'll go visit my favorite ninja." Kabuto said opening the door to Naruto's room. The blonde rolled over in surprise when he heard the door open sat up to see who had come in. At first he could see the face because the man had turned around to close the door, but the hair was a dead give away.

" Kabuto?" Naruto whispered in surprise.

" I wasn't expecting you to be awake yet." Kabuto said pulling a vile.

The blonde got off the bed and attempted to charge Kabuto, but his legs gave out as soon as his feet hit the floor. His face connected with the floor and he whimpered. " Damn." Naruto muttered trying to pull himself up. Kabuto walked over to Naruto and chuckled.

" I'm afraid you won't be able to move much in the next few hours, I made sure of that." Kabuto said pointing to the IV. " I filled it with a numbing substance. And since your body has been hooked up to this IV for so long, the numbing substance has had plenty of time to go to your limbs."

Naruto tried to stand up again but fell. Kabuto sat on the bed and watched the blonde's futile attempts at standing. Then the medical nin pulled out a syringe and shoved it into the vile he had pulled out earlier.

" Naruto-kun." Kabuto said, " Look up."

Naruto looked up and got a needle shoved into his jugular. Kabuto released the liquid into Naruto's vain. He squirmed as the needle was retracted. A little bit of liquid came out but enough was in Naruto.

" What did you just shoot me up with?!" Naruto asked as his body began to react. Kabuto smiled and pulled Naruto into his lap.

" Do you really want to know?" Kabuto asked lancing his fingers with the liquid in the vile. Naruto's body had gotten so weak he could only nod. " It was a very powerful drug." The medical nin whispered.

The blonde felt his entire body heat up, as if he was on fire. His body began to sweat, and his head dropped onto Kabuto's shoulder.

" What's wrong?" Kabuto asked, " Feeling sick?"

Naruto nodded. Then he tensed as something wet slide down his back and into his pants. Kabuto's fingers began to rub and gently prod Naruto's heat. The blonde began to moan as Kabuto's fingers entered him.

" If you feel sick, why are you moaning like that?" Kabuto asked as he stuck a second finger in. Naruto replied with a soft moan. The medical nin began to scissor Naruto's tight entrance. The blonde buried his face into Kabuto's shoulder to suppress his moaning. Then Kabuto added the third and final finger. He thrusted the fingers in and out of Naruto. After a few deep thrusts Kabuto found the blonde's prostate.

Naruto squeaked and pushed back against the fingers. He bit his lip and tried as hard as he could to suppress his moaning. Kabuto smirked and pulled out his fingers. Naruto whimpered when the sensation was gone. Then the medical nin removed Naruto's boxers. He laid the blonde down.

" You know Naruto-kun, your a bit loose to pass as a virgin." Kabuto said, " And come to think of it Sasuke-kun has returned to the village recently. Have you been spending quality time with him?" Naruto's eyes widened at what Kabuto said. How did he know that he'd been fooling around with Sasuke. The blonde tried to wiggle out of Kabuto's grip but the medic had a very firm grip. " So Naruto-kun have you been with Sasuke-kun long?"

The blonde grunted, not wanting to tell the medical nin. This made Kabuto chuckle.

" What's wrong Naruto-kun? Embarrassed?" Kabuto ran his hand over Naruto's thigh. The blonde felt an annoying twinge in his groin. Was he actually getting turned on by Kabuto?! No its only the drug. " Getting excited are we?" Kabuto said running his finger down Naruto's semi erect penis.

The blonde began to blush, his face was almost tomato red. Then Kabuto did something unexpected. He started to suck Naruto's cock. The blonde groaned and tried to push Kabuto off, but the medical nin grabbed the blonde's wrists and pinned them above his head.

_" I'll tie those pesky things up later." _Kabuto thought. The medical nin sucked gently on Naruto, insuring that this would tease the blonde to insanity.

" Kabuto stop." Naruto begged trying to struggle.

Kabuto surprisingly stopped. But he only stopped to pull some rope out of his kunai holster. After Kabuto restrained Naruto's wrists he began to suck again. Then the blonde felt like his erection was now hitting the back of Kabuto's throat. Was Kabuto deep throating him?!

" Naruto-kun." Kabuto said, " Let's get a little more serious, huh?" The blush on the blonde's face was officially off the color wheel! Kabuto spread Naruto's legs and placed himself at the blonde's entrance.

" Don't Kabuto!" Naruto yelled. The medical nin just smirked and lubed up his erection with the drug.

" But Naruto-kun this entrance here is telling me to plunge away." Kabuto said pushing his erection into Naruto. The blonde almost screamed at the intrusion. But Kabuto kept thrusting, trying to find the blonde's weakness. After a few thrust the medical nin found Naruto's prostate and hit it head on. Naruto moaned as Kabuto hit the area repeatedly. " Does that feel good Naruto-kun?" Kabuto asked hitting Naruto's prostate hard. " Does Sasuke-kun make you feel this good?"

Naruto was panting harshly as Kabuto thrust into him, the pleasure was almost too much.

" Sasuke can't compare to me, can he?" Kabuto asked thrusting even deeper into him. The blonde's toes curled and his vision started to blur. He was going to cum. Naruto looked at the door and there he was.

" Sasuke!" Naruto screamed as he came onto Kabuto's stomach.

" Naruto?!" Sasuke screamed back in not only confusion but pure anger.

" Well, Naruto-kun." Kabuto said moving to a near by window." I'll have to cut our meeting short." Sasuke leapt at the medical nin, but missed. The Uchiha growled in frustration. But turned his attention to his exhausted lover.

" Naruto are you ok?" Naruto didn't answer, he had passed out. Sasuke grabbed he sleeping lover and didn't leave the hospital. Never again will Kabuto touch his blonde.

---------------------------------------------

I hope you liked my one shot.

Naruto: Why am I always getting raped?!

Me: cause you're so damn rapeable

Naruto: do you like secretly hate me or something?

Me: no, and technically you weren't raped since you didn't struggle.

Naruto:...

Me: Thanks for reading, love ya! HITOKO-SAMA


	2. Love and lost

By popular demand I'm making a second chapter to One Night in the Hospital. HURRAY! Naruto's PV

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been about a week since that night in the hospital. Sasuke was so angry that he hadn't left my side. Well except for today. He was sent on a mission and I was alone until he comes back tomorrow. I was lying on my bed, waiting for sleep to over take me, but it hadn't come.

" Damn." I muttered. It was so much easier to sleep when Sasuke was here watching me. I didn't have to worry. My eye lids began to droop, and my mind wished for blankness. I fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Naruto's dream.**_

" If you feel sick, why are you moaning like that?" Kabuto asked as he stuck a second finger inside me. I replied with a soft moan. The medical nin began to scissor my tight entrance. I buried his face into Kabuto's shoulder to suppress my loud moaning. Then Kabuto added the third and final finger. He thrusted the fingers in and out of me. After a few deep thrusts Kabuto found the my prostate.

I squeaked and pushed back against the fingers. I bit my lip and tried as hard as I could to suppress my moaning. Kabuto smirked and pulled out his fingers. I whimpered loudly when the sensation was gone. Then the medical nin removed my boxers. He laid the me down.

" You know Naruto-kun, your a bit loose to pass as a virgin." Kabuto said, " And come to think of it Sasuke-kun has returned to the village recently. Have you been spending quality time with him?" my eyes widened at what Kabuto said. How did he know that I'd been fooling around with Sasuke. I tried to wiggle out of Kabuto's grip but the medic had a very firm grip. " So Naruto-kun have you been with Sasuke-kun long?"

I grunted and looked away from him, not wanting to tell the medical nin. This made Kabuto chuckle.

" What's wrong Naruto-kun? Embarrassed?" Kabuto ran his hand over my thigh. I felt an annoying twinge in his groin. Was I actually getting turned on by Kabuto?! No its only the drug. " Getting excited are we?" Kabuto said running his finger down my semi erect penis.

I began to blush, my face was almost tomato red. Then Kabuto did something unexpected. He started to suck my cock. I groaned and tried to push Kabuto off, but the medical nin grabbed the my wrists and pinned them above my head. The medical nin sucked gently on me, insuring that this would tease me to insanity.

" Kabuto stop." I begged trying to struggle. Kabuto surprisingly stopped. But he only stopped to pull some rope out of his kunai holster. After Kabuto restrained my wrists he began to suck again. Then I felt like his erection was now hitting the back of Kabuto's throat. Was Kabuto deep throating me?!

" Naruto-kun." Kabuto said, " Let's get a little more serious, huh?" The blush on the my face was officially off the color wheel! Kabuto spread my legs and placed himself at the my entrance.

" Don't Kabuto!" I yelled. The medical nin just smirked and lubed up his erection with the drug.

" But Naruto-kun this entrance here is telling me to plunge away." Kabuto said pushing his erection into me. I almost screamed at the intrusion. But Kabuto kept thrusting, trying to find my weakness. After a few thrust the medical nin found my prostate and hit it head on. I moaned as Kabuto hit the area repeatedly. " Does that feel good Naruto-kun?" Kabuto asked hitting my prostate hard. " Does Sasuke-kun make you feel this good?"

I was panting harshly as Kabuto thrust into him, the pleasure was almost too much.

" Sasuke can't compare to me, can he?" Kabuto asked thrusting even deeper into him.

_**END Dream**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke in a cold sweat, my erection was throbbing.

" Damn it." I muttered getting off my bed.

Something grabbed my leg. I looked down at my leg and gasped. An arm was shooting out from under my bed and the hand was wrapped around my ankle. I tried to shake my foot free but the grip only tightened. It knocked me over. The mysterious force moved out from under my bed and crawled over me.

" Hello Naruto-kun." Kabuto said.

" KABUTO?!" I said in surprise.

" This time our meeting will not be cut short." Kabuto said kissing my neck.

His hand wondered around my body until it touched my erection.

" Did someone have a wet dream?" Kabuto said sliding his hand in my pants.

He ran his hand up and down my extremely erect penis. Then he pulled out his hand and licked all the pre-cum off. I whimpered at the sight.

" I think someone needs a release." Kabuto said, pulling down my pants.

I began to blush.

" No, Kabuto don't." I begged.

" Hmm, I remember when you begged me not to the first time," Kabuto said, " It made me so hard."

I blushed even redder.

He completely removed my pants and boxers. He began to suck my erection. I really didn't care what Kabuto did anymore, all I knew was I NEEDED release. He blew cold air on my erection. I began to moan.

" Kabu..." I moaned.

He sucked harshly on my erection. I gasped and gripped his hair. I could feel him smirk. Then I felt three fingers in my mouth.

" Suck," He commanded.

I sucked and licked his fingers, making sure they were fully coated in saliva. He pulled them out and position them at my entrance.

" Ready?" He asked.

I nodded. I felt the first finger enter me. The same uncomfortable feeling washed over me. The second finger entered and I shifted to get a better feel. He scissored my entrance, sending slight waves of pleasure through my body.

" Kabuto, ahhh." I moaned.

He added the last finger and began thrusting them in and out. I was moaning loudly. The pleasure was intense. But then he pulled his fingers out. I felt like screaming.

" What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Kabuto asked, " You need it more than ever."

I nodded fiercely.

" Beg me."

" Kabuto please, I want you inside me."

He smirked even larger.

" As you wish." He said removing his pants.

His tip was gently teasing my entrance. Then he pushed it all in. I gasped in slight pain. He comforted me by kissing and nibbling my neck. Kabuto began to thrust inside me, the pain was soon replaced by pleasure.

" Enjoying yourself?" Kabuto asked thrusting deeper.

I responded with a loud gasp.

" Good." He said thrusting faster.

I was so close. A few more thrusts and I came onto our stomachs. I was butter. He just kept thrusting into me. My vision was going white and blurry. Kabuto came into me. I'm not completely sure what happened next, I passed out.

The next morning I woke up in my bed. I was dressed.

" Was last night a dream?" I thought.

I looked over at my bed side table and there was a note. I picked up and read it.

" Naruto-kun,

Last night was amazing. I probably will never return. Sasuke came right after I finished writing this. I snuck back in to give it to you. I hope you live happily with Sasuke, he will always keep you safe.

Good bye forever or for now,

Kabuto."

" So it wasn't a dream." I murmured.

I pulled a lighter out of the drawer. I needed to burn this so I wouldn't be convicted of treason. I went into the bathroom, and lit the paper. I dropped the ashes into the toilet and flushed it.

" Goodbye, Kabuto." I thought walking out of the bathroom, " I'll never forget."

" Oi, dobe are you here?" Sasuke asked.

" I'm here." I said.

He moved from the door to my side with in seconds.

" I'm sorry I wasn't here to save you." He said burring his face in my neck.

" Its alright Sasuke, I'm fine." I lied.

Inside my heart was breaking, I cursed myself for developing feelings for the medic.

" He didn't do anything?"

" No Sasuke, he didn't."

" I love you Naruto."

" I know."

I'm sorry I couldn't say I love you back Sasuke, it'll be a while before I can.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aw sad ending. Oh well at least Kabuto isn't dead.

Naruto: I fell in love with him!?

Me: Isn't that sad Naruto? He loved you and left you! -Bites knuckle-

Naruto: Why do you do these things to me?

Me: Your fun to mess with. This was Hitoko-sama.

Naruto: I don't know whether to love or hate you.

Me: do both.


	3. I've loved from a far for too long

**I wonder how many people wanted this. HERE'S THE THIRD CHAPTER TOO ONE NIGHT AT THE HOSPITAL! ENJOYY Naruto's PV**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

A year. One whole YEAR!! A whole year without him…and how I missed my dear Kabuto. I still couldn't look Sasuke in the eye when I told him I loved him. And I think he knew why. I clutched my shirt like I was trying to pull my heart out. No use. I sighed, it would be so much easier if I had feared him instead of falling in love with him.

" Naruto I'm back!" Sasuke said walking through the door. I lived with him in the old Uchiha complex. He thought it would be a welcome change to my small apartment, where Kabuto and I had made love for the last time. It was large and could easily fit more than two people, but I hated living here. The complex was so empty, so devoid of life. And it was so quiet…it gave me too much time to think about everything. I had recently been given the honor of people Hokage, just like I dreamed. Sasuke was my newly appointed body guard, which meant he was with me always. Not like he didn't want to be with me but now it was his moral obligation to protect and serve me. I looked up at him and waved, I dropped my eyes back to the scroll I was reading. This was more important for the moment. Sasuke dropped his heavy ninja gear next to me and sat down. He pulled me into his chest and I reluctantly cuddled up to him. I hated to admit that I felt comfort when I touched Sasuke. Even thought I would prefer to be with someone else. Someone who was still a complete mystery to me.

" I missed you Naruto-sama." Sasuke said with a smirk. He knew I hated it when he addressed me so formally, like he had to when we were in public together. I sent him on a week long solo mission and I knew he would be annoyed when he came home, but he knew how much I hated that! My fist clenched and I turned around to face him. I hadn't noticed how close we were until Sasuke's lips pressed against mine. So had done that to get my attention, he knew exactly how to press all my buttons. I slightly opened my mouth against his and Sasuke's silky tongue darted in. He licked every corner of my mouth, tasting me like he had done so many times before, I knew today was not going to be different from any other day. He broke away from our kiss and started to attack my neck. Yep, just like any other day I've spent with the one I "loved" Uchiha Sasuke.

**Kabuto's PV **

I stared through the window at them. Naruto, my little blonde mess was just laying there taking everything Sasuke was giving him. I stared into those dead blue eyes. Had I done that to him? Had the absence of my presence ripped the life away from those perfect blue pools? I could feel the undeniable stab of guilt, but I did tell him it would be either 'forever or for now,' he should have know I would be back. I was in love with him and nothing could stop me from taking him this time. Not even Sasuke. I smirked and watched them make love. Oh how I wish it was me thrusting into Naruto instead of the Uchiha. I hated to admit it but I envied Sasuke so much for having the blonde all to himself for so long. It actually made me a bit sick to think about.

" Soon Naruto-kun. Soon. I'll be waiting in the winds for you." I muttered jumping from the window sill. I knew exactly when to attack him, my little blonde wouldn't suspect a thing. I pulled my cloak up higher, I couldn't risk anyone recognizing me and telling Sasuke of my presence. That would be the last thing I needed.

I rounded a street corner and walked down a deserted alley, I pulled my hood off and stared at my reflection in a puddle. The remains I had absorbed were slowly claiming me. It had been a whole year and they decide now to come back to haunt me. I sighed, what if I looked like Orochimaru when I saw Naruto? He would be to afraid to realize it was me. I slammed my fist into the hard concrete wall. It would kill me now if he rebuked me now. I really don't think I could stand being rejected, especially now when I was so weak from fighting off Orochimaru. I would lose it, no doubt about it. I took a deep breathe and pulled my hood back on. I could fix my appearance with a gen jutsu if I started to look more like him.

I looked up at the Hokage tower, I could wait for him there. I've waited for him before, this wouldn't be anything different. I could play the waiting game as long as I wanted and still my beloved Naruto wouldn't even pick up on my presence. But that just made me game all the more fun. Soon I would show him, no not just him the whole world! I would show the whole world what I was willing to do to be with the blonde I was in love with. Even if it killed me I would touch him one last time. I walked forward, to the tower I go, to wait for my dear sweet Naruto.

**Naruto's PV**

I awoke feeling a bit stiff, Sasuke had been none to gentle with me. But like always I never stopped him when it was getting to rough for me. I wondered sometimes if I was a masochist, it seemed like it. I pulled my body out of bed, I had a job to do. Sasuke had already left on a mission I assigned him. It was only a short job but he would still be annoyed when he arrived home. He never does like leaving me alone to go on other missions. I pulled my clothes on and walked out the door. The morning air was cold, even though it was still the beginning of September. Strange. Perhaps it was a bad omen. The villagers bowed and nodded to me as I passed. At least I was respected now, never again will I be treated like a monster…I hope.

When I reached the tower I was not enthused about starting my duties but they had to be done. I pulled open the door that lead to my office and I took a tentative step inside. For some reason it didn't feel right, I felt like I was being watched and I silently began to panic. I wished Sasuke was here with me. Cautiously I sat down in my chair and unfolded the scrolls I needed to sign or veto. The air seemed so heavy and thick like trying to breath in molasses. And my whole body started to get hot…why did I have an erection?

" Aw looks like someone's excited to see me." A voice boomed, "I can tell you that the feeling is mutual."

" Kabuto? Is it really you or am I going insane?" I asked blank space. His body materialized and I raced out of my chair, knocking it over in the process, and threw my arms around him. I really thought I wasn't going to see him ever again.

" Hush love, hush." He murmured into my hair. His hand stroked my cheek and he pulled my face closer to his. Our lips connected and I felt lightning shot through my body. That kiss could have set me ablaze. He deepen the kiss and my whole body just gave into his every touch, every small loving caress. I missed him so. And now he was back and I wouldn't be so lonely anymore. I broke the kiss and just held him in my arms. I was praying for time to stop, I never wanted this moment to end. I just wanted him to be with me until the VERY end of everything.

" Naruto, we could run away together." He said, almost monotone. I gulped down the dry lump in my throat. I would love to be with him forever. I would give anything for that.

" Please Kabuto. Take me away from this place, I want to stay with you forever." I said burying my head into his chest.

" Forever is a long time." He said, trying not to upset me. " But I will spend the rest of my days with you. As long as you wish for my company. I will always be with you, as long as you love me."

I hugged him tighter. This was all I really ever wanted. Someone who loved me. Sasuke, I admit, was my first love and I will never forget what we had…but he hurt me too many times and I can't take him anymore. I'll miss him though. I'm sorry Sasuke if I break your heart.

Kabuto picked me up bridal style and kicked open the window. Today was the marking of the beginning of forever. Forever with Kabuto.

---------

**Me: -sniff- Aw it had a fluffy end. Or maybe this isn't the end at all. Its for you to decide.**

**Naruto:….HOLY CRAP HITOKO-SAMA IS BACK!!**

**Me: ITS GOOD TO BE HOME! **

**Together: THIS IS HITOKO-SAMA**

**ME: but seriously there will be more to this.**


	4. Running Away Wasn't as Easy as I Thought

**Sorry about the wait…I got too caught up with my other fanfics to add onto this one! Sooooo sorry. Well anyway here's chapter 4 ! Sasuke's PV.**

----------------------

I had no idea how he did it, but somehow he had managed to weasel Naruto away from me. I clenched my jaw and stared out of the window behind his desk chair. Oh I would get Kabuto for this, he had NO idea what he was in for. Just as I was finishing up thinking of all the ways I would kill him, Kiba walked into the room. He was panting and holding a something in his left hand. I couldn't make it out from where I was standing, but Kiba caught his breath and handed it over.

" Sasuke, this was found in an alley by the tower. We believe it to be Kabuto's." The dog lover said as I examined it. At first I thought it was a piece of white cloth, maybe thin leather, but as soon as I felt it I realized it was flesh. So Orochimaru was trying to take over again? What luck. Kabuto must be very weak and won't be able to get very far on his own. This couldn't have worked better if I planned it myself. I pulled Kiba out the door and down the hall to where Akamaru was waiting. I held the flesh in front of the dog's nose and he sniffed it, but cringed back at the smell of decaying flesh. But then his nose connected to the floor and he was out of the tower before we knew it. He was hot on the trail. Oh Kabuto you're in for it now.

" Kiba go round up a search party, I'll follow Akamaru." I said sprinting after the dog. I was moving to fast to even see him acknowledge my command, but if he valued his position he wouldn't disobey me. The trail led out the back entrance of the village, Naruto probably showed him how to get out, even though Kabuto was able to get in by himself. Akamaru stopped by a tree and barked several times, more flesh was sitting in the tree. Perhaps Kabuto got hit in the face with a branch? Those details didn't matter now, however, we were undoubtedly on the right track. I started off with Akamaru, they couldn't be too far off. Especially if Kabuto was fighting off Orochimaru. No they wouldn't have gotten very far at all, maybe to the next town over but I could make it there in less than three hours, if I walked. We ran straight into a clearing where we discovered foot prints, but that was all, oh no. There was dents in the grass like if someone had been rolling around in it, or maybe had sex in it.

" You are SO dead Kabuto." I muttered picking up on the trail again.

------------------------------

**Naruto's PV**

We hadn't gotten as far as I had thought we would. Maybe we shouldn't have had sex on the way while we were escaping? Oh well doesn't matter now. But something seemed off about Kabuto, he was sluggish and in pain. I had asked him what was wrong but he said it was just an old injury that I really couldn't do nothing for. So I just shrugged it off. We had reached the small town outside of the village, but we needed to get out of there fast because I knew they'd have Sasuke and a search party would be on our heels in no time. But we couldn't really go anywhere with Kabuto stopping every five minute to take a break. Oh yes it was fishy, but I would continue to ignore it until I couldn't stand it any longer. We had stopped at an small tea house on the outskirts of town. Maybe food was all he needed, cause as soon as he had something in his system he seemed a lot better, however, after about a hour of running he started to get sick again, in fact he paled to almost Orochimaru white.

" Are you sure your ok Kabuto?" I asked him walking over to take a better look. He backed up as soon as I reached out to touch him. " Kabuto? What is it? We can stop here for tonight if you really need it."

He didn't say anything but he did nod once. I wanted to try to touch him again but it seemed useless, because all he would do is shrug away from my touch. I leaned against a tree and looked at him. His face was mostly covered by his cloak, that god knows when he put on. Maybe it was too keep himself warmer? And it wasn't really like him not to say anything like he was doing right now. Him being eerily silent made me feel unsettled.

" Well if we're going to stop here I'll go gather some wood for a fire." I said wondering off. If forever was going to be like this, I don't know if I could stand it. I needed someone to talk to, I really don't want another wall of a person.

-------------------------------

**Kabuto's PV**

I had never been more relieved to see Naruto's backside. Orochimaru was becoming a force like I have never dealt with before! He was slowly clouding over my mind. He was also messing with the gen jutsu I had over his flesh, I really didn't need Naruto to freak out over this. I flinched with pain as a hot burn of Orochimaru's flesh began to slowly claim more of me. Shit. If this continues he will finally get me. All of a sudden his voice was ringing in my ears.

" _Kabuto, just give it up. You've been fighting for years now. Why not just give up your body to me? I will let you live in your subconscious. And I will take good care of Naruto." _He said his face flashing through my mind.

" No. I'll never let you take over, even though I have no idea HOW you got out of the seal I put you under, I will never let you take me. And just forget about trying to convince me with talk about Naruto, you bastard." I muttered to him, I really didn't need Naruto to know I was talking to myself. Or what would seem like myself.

" _Oh Kabuto, I thought I was the master. There is no way you could ever defeat me, besides I've got you mostly under my control, sit back, relax. You'll be mine soon enough." _He said. And to prove his point, he started to flex my right hand. There was no way. How could I have let myself slip so much?

" NOOOOO!" I screamed gripping my head. " GET OUT OF ME!! DAMN YOU OROCHIMARU!"

--------------------------------

**BACK TO NARUTO'S PV**

I ran back as soon as I heard Kabuto scream. Though I was too far away to make out what he was saying, I could hear him. He was hobbled over in what seemed like agony and I ran to his side. He didn't even look up as I started to shake him. As soon as he looked up at me, I wish I could have just ran when I had the chance. He had changed so much in such a short time. I thought he had his Orochimaru problem under control but I guess I was mistaken. He looked up at me and clutched my shirt. Pulling himself up and me closer to him.

" Aw what's wrong Naruto-kun?" He said, in a mixture of Orochimaru's and his voice. " You aren't afraid of me, are you?"

" GET OFF OF ME!" I screamed trying to worm out of his grip. It was no use and I could tell Orochimaru was fully in charge of that body now. " LET ME GO!"

" Oh come now Naruto-kun, lets have some fun." He said ripping my shirt. I really didn't want this to happen. At that moment I was so scared that I never wanted Sasuke to save me more in my entire life.

" Put him down Orochimaru." A voice boomed. He stopped gripping me so tightly so he could look around. He smirked when his eyes landed on a figure that was shadowy in the tree tops.

" Sasuke-kun, how nice to see you." He said.

_----------------------------------_

**Oh ho ho! Kabuto has been overtaken by Orochimaru but will he be able to fight Orochimaru and Sasuke off? Find out next time.**

**Naruto: You know your horrible  
Me: why?  
****Naruto: CLIFFIES! Its like all you do! Never finish anything!  
Me: Readers wouldn't be addicted to the story if it didn't have cliff hangers.  
Naruto: well I hate it.  
Me: Well your not the author now are you? This was Hitoko-sama**

**If you're a fan of SasuNaru or ItaNaru I have two new fanfics with those pairings. The SasuNaru one is going to be pure smut. Its called 72 hours of Torture. The ItaNaru one is about Naruto procrastinating to the point that he fails all of his assignments and Itachi being his teacher wants to help him change his ways, if you get my drift…Muhahahahaha. Its called Procrastination**


	5. I'm Sorry It Ended Like This

**So sorry for the wait, wait not longer folks. Here's the next chapter! Regular PV**

**------------------------**

" Sasuke!" Naruto called. So excited to see his lover, he completely forgot any feel he had for Kabuto. The Uchiha smirked at the couple and inched closer, still keeping his distance just incase Orochimaru tried anything risky. The medic released Naruto, which made him run to his lover in fear and joy. The blonde clung to him. " I'm so sorry I ran away with him Sasuke. Please forgive me, I was blinded by him."

The Uchiha snuggled his blonde and held his tightly. He even closed his eyes for the briefest of seconds so he could truly feel like it was him and Naruto against all odds. Clapping brought Sasuke's attention back to the matter at hand. Orochimaru was smiling cruelly at them, he always used to smile like that when Sasuke lived with the snake man. It made his hair stand up on end then and it did now. He started to slowly circle them, making him seem like the predator instead of the prey. Sasuke pushed Naruto behind him in a protective manor, making the snake smirk. The Uchiha unsheathed his Chokuto and had his Chidori slowly creep up the blade, daring Orochimaru to get closer. He began to chuckle, and Sasuke didn't hide his hatred. So he thought this was funny?

" Oh Sasuke-kun do you really think I haven't thought of something to counter such an attack? And this makes me a bit sad to think you haven't thought of a better way to use such a powerful technique. Its quite pitiful." He said while still chuckling. Sasuke's hands clenched and his knuckles turned snow white. There was no way he would let the damn snake bastard make a fool of him. Sasuke pointed his blade at Orochimaru and the blade extended out coming close enough to pierce his heart but at the last second the Uchiha hesitated. Too many questions flooding through his mind. Why wasn't Orochimaru fighting back? Shouldn't he be trying to steal his body again? Was this just a ploy to get him to drop his guard long enough so that the snake bastard could get the better of him? " What's the matter Sasuke-kun? Still no ok with killing yet? Are you going to be a pansy for the rest of you life?"

" Sasuke what are you waiting for?" Naruto questioned, hoping it would snap the Uchiha out of his stupor. Then something strange happened, Sasuke sheathed his Chokuto and stared the snake man in the face. He was still silent, still unmoving, still unwavering to Orochimaru's taunts. " What are you doing Sasuke!?"

" I don't have anything against Orochimaru anymore, besides I already know I can kill him so why bother doing it again," Orochimaru twitched at Sasuke's venomous words, " Kabuto is the one I want to kill. Not you, so be a good boy and let him back out or I'll go get him myself. Of course Orochimaru you remember what it was like in my Sharingan, how weak, stupid, and worthless it made you feel. I'm not afraid to use it on you again."

" I WILL NEVER LET KABUTO OUT YOU FOOL!" Orochimaru spat, " If you want an opponent, FIGHT ME!" The snake man charged at the Uchiha, blinded by his rage. To blind to notice the Sharingan fading into Sasuke's once coal eyes. The red of his Sharingan looking more and more like blood as the seconds ticked on. Orochimaru foolishly looked into the unforgiving eyes of the Uchiha. His mind was instantly invaded by a prying boy, he looked around every corner for Kabuto's spirit so he could free it from its prison deep in his own mind. He found it, being slowly devoured by what looked like decaying flesh. Sasuke cut away the flesh and pulled his spirit free, making Orochimaru cry out in agony as his soul was put back in the deep recesses of Kabuto's mind. When the medic opened his eyes again, he was being faced with a very angry Uchiha. Naruto was behind him, shirt ripped open and a fearful look gracing his features. Had he done all of this because of Orochimaru? How could he let something like this get so out of hand? He really didn't deserve to live after what he had done.

" Hello Sasuke-kun, how nice of you to free me." He said, in an almost defeated tone. He stared into Naruto's face, hoping that one day he would be forgiven by the love of his life, maybe the day after he was killed by his love's lover. " I assume this means you want my head on a silver platter?"

" Oh you don't know how right you are Kabuto, I will make you pay for what you have done here." Sasuke said unsheathing his katana. " And this will be dripping with you blood in no time. So Kabuto I think the main question here is, are you ready to face your mortality?"

The Uchiha charged Kabuto, but he made no attempt to move out of the way. He stood still and welcomed the slice across his chest. Sasuke backed up and bit. Kabuto's unwillingness to fight shocked him. He thought that he would try to kill him to keep Naruto with him at all times. The Uchiha gritted his teeth. So Kabuto didn't really love him at all it was all just a mind trick to get Sasuke to kill him so he wouldn't feel bad about his life any longer.

Naruto wasn't quite sure about why Kabuto wasn't fighting back. Orochimaru wasn't in control anymore and he knew it wasn't the medic's fault for what had happened to him. And Kabuto knew that he had forgiven him for what Orochimaru had done, right? What if he didn't know? The blonde felt unsettled, the medic was punishing himself for something he had no control over and he was letting Sasuke beat the shit out of him. Not that the Uchiha cared any, he was pretty angry. And what was even worse was Sasuke was just taunting him now, he wasn't even using blows that could kill him. The Uchiha landed a hard punch square in Kabuto's face, knocking him back into a near by tree. His body had already started to heal because of the flesh he had absorbed from Orochimaru. Sasuke didn't seem to mind it at all it meant he could hurt him even more, cause him more pain. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm, he had decided to choke Kabuto and was about to crush his windpipe.

" Sasuke that's enough!" The blonde yelled, trying to pry the angry Uchiha off. Kabuto smiled wryly at him, so he did feel like he deserved this. Naruto's eyes began to tear up and Sasuke pushed him off. " Please Sasuke, let him go. Do this one thing for me?"

" NO! He is going to suffer until his last breath! No one fucks with Uchiha Sasuke's lover and gets away with it!" Sasuke yelled tightening his grip. The Uchiha had long abandoned his katana and Naruto picked it up, it was covered in a thin coat of blood and made the blonde shiver. One swing and it would be over. Sasuke dropped Kabuto onto the ground and proceeded to kick him in the gut repeatedly. " Get up! Be a man and fight me!"

Kabuto only had the strength to get on his knees, and Sasuke just stared down at him. That's when the unexpected happened, Naruto brought Sasuke's Chokuto down into the medic's heart. The Uchiha blinked for a few seconds, realizing that his little blonde had killed his other lover. Sasuke was silent and Kabuto let out a heart warming laugh.

" Oh Sasuke you seem kind of sad. Are you disappointed that he beat you to the punch? Though I can tell what your thinking, I'm pretty surprised by this too, I never thought he would have the courage to do such a thing to me either. But it doesn't really matter, in some ways I can see why he did it." Kabuto coughed up some blood and looked over at Naruto, who had tears streaming down his whiskered cheeks. " Naruto, my love, don't cry. You have Sasuke and I know he will care for you no matter what happens. Show him as much love as you have shown me. I love you Naruto, goodbye. See you in hell Sasuke."

Kabuto fell onto his face and stopped moving. Naruto dropped onto his knees and crawled over to his fallen lover. Even Sasuke felt a little sentimental and walked over to the corpse. He put a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder, he looked up at the Uchiha and got off his knees. Kabuto's blood was staining his hands and he looked morosely at Sasuke, who put his arm around the blonde's neck. Naruto buried his face in the Uchiha's chest, and Sasuke wrapped his arms around the withering mass. He began to whisper sweet nothings and comforting words into the blonde's ear, trying his best to console his lover. After a few moments, Naruto was able to pull himself together. The couple started to walk back to the village and Sasuke eyed Naruto suspiciously.

" Why not me?" He asked after a few moments of awkward silence. " You could have easily killed me and saved him but you chose to kill him yourself, why is that?"

" I just could stand the look of him suffering so I decided to end it then and there. Even if I could have mustered up the courage to kill you, Kabuto would never look at me the same. He felt to guilty about what Orochimaru tried to do. He would have been suffering until one of us died." Naruto explained. " Though, I really hate to say this to you Sasuke but I'm suffering as well. I did love Kabuto, so much so that I was able to kill him to end any pain he was in. Do you think that wrong of me Sasuke?"

The Uchiha didn't answer, he ignored the world around, all the event that had just happened. He just wanted time to stop so he and Naruto could be together forever, but for Naruto that wouldn't make him happy. Sasuke could tell no matter what happened in the future, even if he got over his love for the medic…Naruto would never be happy again. Sasuke grabbed the blonde's hand and Naruto faked a smile. He may not be happy but at least he had someone to share his life with and in the end that's all that really counts, right?

----------------------

**FIN! ALL DONE! SO SAD!!!! I think I might cry….nah.**

**Me: Damn who thought I was going to do that?  
-no one raises hand except Itachi-  
Me: YEAH ITACHI THAT'S WHY I LOVE YOU!! SO SMART AND SEXEHHH  
Naruto: How can you be so happy after writing something so depressing?  
Me: Cause the fic turned out just the way I wanted, I mean it went from a oneshot to this! SO WONDERFUL. Well to all my fans who enjoyed this fic and stayed on with me from the beginning, I'd like to say thank you for reading!! See you next time, this was Hitoko-sama!**


End file.
